


Hell Mail reverse

by Fairylights_and_Stormynights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Hell Mail, Kinda Crack, M/M, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylights_and_Stormynights/pseuds/Fairylights_and_Stormynights
Summary: Sam has always received emails that come straight from hell. And since a young age, he has opened them and used them to his advantage.





	Hell Mail reverse

Sam had always received the emails. They had been marked as spam for the longest time, Dean or John passing it off as a prank or a bored teenager trying to be edgy. Sam himself had even written it off as a joke that just hit a little too close to home, but eventually, he ended up opening it. It might have been the curiosity that accompanied anything unexplained or the dull roar that came every time John was on a hunt with Dean following like a lost puppy and Sam was left in the grotty room of whatever motel they were living in that week. That alone was enough to make him open up the emails.

When he first read the emails he did it in the full glow of the day, the sun was outside the motel window and he was settled at the table. John and Dean had just left and he knew they wouldn’t be back for at least a day. It was a weekday and he couldn’t go outside, an 11-year-old outside on a school day without any parent would cause suspicion that he didn’t want. He clicked on the emails hoping to get rid of the boredom for a few minutes. He opened it and started reading and after he had read enough to know it wasn’t a joke or a prank and it was a real email from hell he shut the lid and didn’t open it till later.

He opened it again at night, with the lights all off and the curtain’s drawn. He opened it and read every email that had come from Hell Mail. He read about the demon’s plans. He read about how to exorcise demons; although he didn’t understand why a demon newsletter would explain that. He read about the plans of hell. He read the advertisements for hellhounds and spell books and demon knives. He read about what he was, an entire section of the email being dedicated to ‘Sam Winchester - The true vessel and boy king - Updates’. 

It took him a whole day to get over the shock of what he was. The panic set in when he learned what he was meant to be and what he was meant to do. He couldn’t sleep and just wandered around in a daze just turning the information over in his mind and trying to think ‘what am I going to do about this?’ Just before Dean and John came back he came to a decision. His was being broadcasted to the demon world, his life and his movements, and he knew where his father stood on non-humans. If Bobby was his dad or he was living with Bobby and not on the road with John he would consider telling him but with his father and his fixed ideas he couldn’t ever say. He couldn’t tell Dean either, he trusted his brother with his life but he was a soldier and he couldn't be sure he wouldn't tell John. He decided to keep his newfound knowledge and his newfound status quiet while doing everything in his power to stop the plans in motion. 

____________________________________________________________________________

When John announced he was pretty sure the thing that they were hunting was a demon Sam kept quiet. He only kept quiet about the emails though, he begged John to take him and Dean along with them for the hunt. John’s uncertainty about demons and his desire to protect his brother fueling his pleas. 

The demon itself was nothing than a simple black-eyed demon, not a crossroads demon with a pack of hellhounds, just a normal black-eyed demon who was weak for escaping hell. It was just possessing pets and then killing the owners, nothing too dangerous. John, despite his lack of experience with dealing with demons and Sam’s age, let his youngest son come along. The demon had John pinned to the floor and Dean knocked out in the corner before Sam reacted. He thought that his dad might be able to deal with a demon as weak as this but clearly not. He barely blinked as he exorcised the demon. 

“How did you do that?” John asked when they were safely in the car. He was silent as they roused Dean and as they removed all evidence of them being there. 

“Ummm,” For the first time in a while Sam thought of telling John, but when he looked at his father and saw his hardened gaze he faltered and lied, “I found it on the internet, while you and Dean have been off on hunts. It looked useful and I just wanted to help.” 

John looked as if he didn’t believe him but then gave a smile. It was meant to be a proud smile but Sam saw it as a bloodlust infused grin. “You killed your first monster today Sam, I’m proud.” And all Sam could think was that he was almost the same as the demon he killed.

____________________________________________________________________________

The hell mail became increasingly useful as Sam grew up. It allowed him to learn of his demon powers sooner, it allowed him to practice the abilities in private and soon he could do more than just get premonitions and exorcise demons with his mind. But he kept it hidden so much so that not even the demons that stalked him found out. 

He left for Stanford and the moment he was far enough away and certain enough that John or Dean weren't following him and that he was safe in his dorm room he started properly using his powers for more things and using the emails to order things. He got spell books and grimoires and learnt them all of my heart until he could turn objects into frogs. During the same time, he studies law and became the best in his class.

When he met Brady he knew he was a demon planted to befriend him and make him meet Jessica who would turn him back to hunting. So instead Sam refused his offer of friendship and kept his distance from most of his classmates, not wanting one of them to die for the demon’s plan. And when Dean broke in, looking for his help on finding dad he went along and stayed with his brother, deciding that if he was hunting he could save more people. 

When Dean died in the crash and when John traded his soul Sam sat down and thought of all the ways that he could get his father back. He thought of all the spells he learned and all the tricks about demon’s that he had learned from the emails. Eventually, he decided against it. The prospect of Dean turning against him when he learned his secret counteracting the small amount he held for his father. Instead, him and Dean threw themselves into hunting to mask the pain. 

When he started meeting the special children Sam already knew about the death match that was planned. But thanks to the hell mail he knew the locations of all of the children and used this and Dean’s knowledge of his visions to seek out the special children and befriend them and set them on the right track. Some still remained evil and influenced by Azazel and some died but as the deathmatch drew closer Sam felt confident that he would be able to stop anyone dying. 

Then Ava went missing and when Dean and him searched for her Sam knew it was a losing battle and that she had already been put into the deathmatch. It broke his heart as he read about her killing all the children and becoming reigning champion. 

When he was dropped into the abandoned town and when he met Andy, Jake, Lily and Ava he already knew about Ava’s deception and he had already met Andy and Lily. And when he failed to save them or protect them he felt like he was drowning. The Ava died and he and Jake made it out. He left Jake alive, his power of super strength matched by Sam using his own super strength. Then Sam felt the knife go into his back and the black covering him.

When Sam woke up he knew Dean had made a deal. The crossroad demon’s mark hanging over him like a dark cloud. And even his advanced knowledge of demons and his new powers and spells couldn’t stop the hellhounds killing Dean. Lilith was occupying him and Sam didn’t even know his brother had died until he heard the scream. 

When Dean died Sam threw himself into the emails. He reread every single one and checked every single source but he couldn’t find a way to get his brother back. Sam knew the time in hell moved faster than the time up on earth and every time he saw an update on his hell mail about the state of Dean Winchester he died a little inside. Ruby came to him and told him about his powers and tried to get him to drink her blood. Sam enjoyed the look of shock on her face when he exorcised her with his mind. 

When Sam saw the article entitled ‘Dean Winchester - Freed by angels’ he felt like life was worth living again. And when he saw his brother he wanted to hug the man who raised him and never let go. But when they were in the car and Dean asked him about his psychic mojo Sam froze up. The article on Dean’s torture flashed before his eyes and he stuttered out a lie. As they hit the road Sam stewed in guilt. But he just got his brother back and Sam wasn’t going to lose him again, but he wanted to keep his powers and keep using them. So he kept silent.

Sam knew they were angels before Dean introduced him, they were still human in his eyes but he could still see their vessels glowing at the edges. His knowledge of his demon blood and heaven and hell's plans for him to be the vessel didn’t stop it hurting when Castiel looked down his nose at him and called him the boy with demon blood. 

“What?” He snapped at Castiel when he caught Castiel staring at him. Anna and Dean were outside and all throughout the day, whenever Castiel appeared he would stare at Sam.

“It’s your soul,” Castiel replied slowly. “It’s not as tainted with demon blood as it should be. In fact, it’s almost as bright as Dean’s.” 

“Well thanks,” Sam responded sarcastically, “Glad to know your also on the Sam is evil team.” 

“You have not been drinking demon blood,” Castiel put in and Sam started.

“Well Ruby wanted me to but she had done nothing but give shallow promises or altered information so I iced her,” Sam said it casually but inside he was panicking, not wanting the angels he wasn’t sure he trusted to know about his trump card.

“I see,” Castiel seemed like he had more to say but Dean and Anna walked in and he kept silent. 

When he read that Lilith was the final seal, Sam sat in silence and not for the first time, debated on telling Dean. He thought through all the possible outcomes and decided to try ice her. He kept Dean away from Lilith and every time Cas tried to steer the conversation towards the topic Sam lead Dean away with hunts or girls or quips. (Later Sam tried to think back to when Castiel became Cas.)

When the angels killed Lilith and Sam saw the light of The Devil being released he froze. His body stopped moving. His was racing in comparison, all the little bits of info gathered from the emails flashing before his eyes. Sam’s brain desperately trying to think of ways to stop The Devil. 

Sam noticed Cas starting to fall when the glow that usually surrounded his vessel started to die. When he took Dean’s amulet and when he helped them take down the false prophet Sam saw the longing glances Cas threw at Dean when his back was turned and the ones Dean threw at Cas while he explained something, painfully oblivious. 

They came up with the plan to bag Lucifer and when Sam tasted demon blood on his tongue for the first time, he felt like gagging. And when Lucifer took over and he became a prisoner in his own mind Sam could feel Lucifer's surprise at his control of his powers as they battled. And when he threw himself into The Cage, dragging Micheal down with him, strangely the thing he thought of after his concern for Bobby, Cas and Dean was that he was going to put the demons in charge of Sam Winchester watch out of a job. 

Then he was suddenly out of The Cage and Dean was keeping something from him. His powers were still there and the Cas was betraying them with Crowley and it was all going to shit. Sam could barely believe that Crowley was doing something so ballsy. And then the leviathans were released and all he could worry about was Dick. 

Then they met Kevin and Sam saw so much of himself in the boy it hurt to look. They met Naomi and Sam finally got what Cas said about being tainted, looking at the glow around her vessel was like looking through a dirty window or through the bottom of a dirty beer bottle. Bobby died and it was all Sam could do to wait till Dean wasn’t around before smashing things with his mind.

When Dean stabbed Dick and him and Cas disappeared Sam tried to outrun his feelings. He met Amelia and while she seemed like the perfect way to hide from the pain, all it took was one more hell mail before Sam was back on the road and running from his feelings. He talked to Crowley and made the name Sam Winchester become even more drenched in blood and fear for monsters. He heard about Crowley taking Kevin and he saved him, taking him back to him mother and making sure that no monster or demon would darken their doorstep and if any did, they would know he would be after them. In between all of the hunting Sam searched for a way to get Dean and Cas back and when he had finally given up only to lock eyes on his brother he felt tears well in his eyes.

Then there was Metaton and the trials and the angels falling and Abbadon, but with Sam’s power she was no real challenge. Sam became more comfortable with his life in the bunker and with what was happening with his life. Sam should've know he was getting too comfortable.

When he saw the emails it was during a night when the bunker was empty. Dean had taken Cas out to try and drink him under the table and with the bedroom eyes that they were both giving each other, Sam didn’t think that was all that was going to happen. He clicked on the email and when he saw his name plastered at the top followed by the words, ‘The new king of hell’ he felt his blood run cold and then suddenly he felt Crowley’s presence and a face that was demanding an explanation. 

By the time Dean and Cas got back Sam had been crowned King of Hell. Sam saw Cas’s face jump in surprise while Dean remained oblivious until Cas pulled on his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a suggestion by Kirallie. I wrote a fic called Hell Mail and this is it kinda in reverse.


End file.
